


The Merchling, the wolf and the wardrobe

by Lynn_Forster



Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [7]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: While playing Hide and Seek in Van Eck's house, Jesper takes the occasion to make a cute, unexpected proposal to his husband.USUAL WARNING: English is not my first Language.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa & Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: SoC One Shots - Slices of life after Crooked Kingdom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Merchling, the wolf and the wardrobe

The teapot started to whistle.  
Wylan turned the fire off, spilling the hot water in four elegant cups: a delightful scent of peaches and roses filled the entire kitchen.  
It was always lovely, having his friends at his home, he thought, putting the teacups and a little coffee cup on a tray and walking carefully to the living room.  
He stopped just in time near to the entrance: Jesper went out of the large room running, pretending to be scared.  
\- Oh, no! – he cried, in a goofy voice. – The princesses are going to defeat me!  
Slightly after, Aenya and Inej appeared, chasing him. The little girl was wielding a toy axe.  
\- We got you, Hunter Jorginsky! – she said, pretending to hit the Zemeni’s knee with her toy.  
_“Hunter Jorginsky?”_ Wylan thought, laughing internally. _“I wonder how Jes invents these names for his villains...”_  
Jesper let a desperate cry out, falling to the floor and clenching his “injured” leg: - Ooooh, my knee!  
Inej knelt near to him, anchoring his shoulders to the floor: - You are caught! Ellinor, what do we do with him?  
\- Please, spare me!  
Aenya touched Jesper’s throat with the fake tip of her axe, talking him in a menacing way: - I don’t know if I want to spare you. You put wolves in cage! You wanted to kill them!  
\- I won’t do it anymore, I swear!  
Inej tried to hide a giggle: - Ellinor, maybe we can spare him and send him to prison.  
The little girl seemed to pondered about it: - Okay – she finally said. – I send you to prison, Hunter Jorginsky, because my beautiful wife, Princess Inee, has compassion for you. Thank her!  
\- Thank you, thank you, Princess Inee! – Jesper cried. – I will never try to kill wolves again, I promise!  
\- How much we love happy endings – Wylan commented, walking into the living room, while the princesses were sealing the hunter’s wrists with imaginary handcuffs.  
The rest of his family sat around an elegant, small table: Kaz was sitting on an armchair, while Marya, Nina and Matthias were on the large sofa.  
The older woman was talking about the fairytale she was going to illustrate, her eyes sparkling of joy for her new job. Nina, who was the most excited about it, often asked her questions, while breastfeeding her baby boy, Klaus, who was born just some weeks before.  
\- Here we are – the redhead said, placing the tray on the table and starting to distribute the cups. – This is your coffee Kaz... this is for you, mum... Matthias...  
The Fjerdan took the teacup and brought it to Nina’s lips. He had a sleepy appearance and dark eye-bags, but he still pretended to be fine.  
\- Drink it, love, I’ll drink mine later – he whispered.  
\- You sure? – the Grisha asked.  
\- Yes, yes, I prefer it to be cooler.  
Wylan sat on a free armchair, the fourth teacup in his hands: - You look exhausted, Matt – he said, looking at the blonde boy who was helping his wife to drink.  
\- I told him – Marya added, rubbing the Fjerdan’s huge arm. – He should take some rest.  
\- I’m okay, I’ll... I’ll try to sleep later.  
\- Love, I can handle it, take your tea – Nina said, holding Klaus with a single arm and grabbing the teacup with the other hand. – Luckily, I got two hands.  
\- And this is one of the many reasons why I will never have children – Kaz stated, finishing his coffee.  
\- To be honest, I would be scared by the idea of a child of your own, _Demjin_ – the Fjerdan commented, finally taking a sip from his cup. – Like... hey, love, what is it?  
Everyone in the room focused the attention on Klaus: the little boy had parted his lips from his mother’s breast and turned his little blonde head. His eyes, that, Wylan noticed, hadn’t a defined colour yet, were looking at something into the air. He waved his little hand, like he was trying to grab something invisible.  
\- He often acts like this – Nina said, while the baby giggled. – We don’t know why...  
\- It seems like... he’s seeing something we can’t see – Marya murmured. – Children usually have a great imagination, but he’s just a baby...  
\- Maybe he sees ghosts – Kaz replied, ironically.  
Wylan let a little laugh out, when he felt a sudden thrill down to his back. He quickly took a sip of tea, telling himself not to let suggestion take over him.  
\- Who knows? – Matthias whispered, like he was seriously considering the option.  
He gently caressed his son’s cheek with his index finger: - Come on, love – he smiled. – You have to finish you meal.  
\- Yes, meals before ghosts – Nina joked, gently persuading Klaus to turn his head and offering him her breast again.  
In that moment, Aenya ran into the room, followed by Inej and Jesper.  
\- I defeated two hunters today! – the little girl announced, climbing on her father’s lap.  
\- Hunter Jorginsky is in prison – Jesper said. –Hunter Grigorstu hadn’t been so lucky...  
\- Because he said “I’m not sorry, wolves are ugly!” – Aenya explained. – And he laughed. So I cut his head off. He does not laugh anymore.  
Her mother placed a kiss on her dark haired head: - I’m so proud of my little warrior!  
\- Another victory for the princesses – Inej added, sitting on the armrest of the sofa and kissing Nina’s cheek. – May I invite this beautiful mum on a waffle date?  
\- This beautiful mum immediately accepts this beautiful aunt’s invitation. – the Ravkan replied. – Once her little boy will finish his meal.  
Wylan noticed Jesper’s lips had curved in a little smile. The Zemeni placed his hands on the sofa backrest, slightly bending between Matthias and Nina.  
\- So, Aeny, are you happy of your little brother? – he asked.  
Aenya took a sip from her father’s teacup, then, she turned her head, smiling at the baby: - Yes, I love him. We sing together and if I hug him, he hugs me too. And he plays with my hair.  
\- He especially loves _singing_ at night – Matthias added, his sleepy glance filled with love.  
\- Does he cry a lot at night? – Wylan asked.  
\- Uhm, actually no – Nina replied. – He stays awake and makes sounds. Usually looking at something papa and mama can’t see, aren’t you, honey?  
\- My ghostly theory is finding some validations – Kaz said, ironic.  
\- Hush, everyone! – the Ravkan suddenly said. – I cannot believe it... he has just fallen asleep!  
A sparkle of hope enlightened Matthias’ blue eyes: - Did he?  
Everyone looked at the baby: it was true. He was actually sleeping.  
\- It’s probably thank to uncle Kaz’s boring voice – Jesper whispered, showing his middle finger to Dirtyhands when the criminal moved his lips to threaten him without letting any sound out.  
Marya took Nina’s cup from the Grisha’s hand, so she could fix the cleavage of her red dress and kiss her baby’s forehead.  
\- Just in time for our waffle date – she murmured to Inej then.  
  
  
  
\- Are you sure you’ll be comfortable there?  
Wylan was tidying the small table on the living room, taking a quick glance to Matthias, who was lying on the sofa, Klaus cuddled onto his large chest.  
\- I’m fine – the Fjerdan whispered. – If it isn’t a problem... I don’t think I have energy enough to go upstairs...  
\- Papa!  
Aenya entered the living room, reaching the sofa and climbing on it: - I took this! – she said, covering the baby with the soft, blue blanket Marya bought him.  
Matthias smiled, kissing her cheek thrice: - Thank you, love. You’re the best sister Klaus could ask for.  
The little girl giggled, rubbing her nose against her dad’s and then caressing her baby brother’s back: - Sleep well – she whispered, jumping on the carpet and taking Wylan’s hand. – We must go to play out of here, uncle Wylan.  
\- You’re right – the young man murmured, his index pressed against his lips.  
Jesper, Marya and Kaz were waiting in the aisle. The latter had an annoyed expression on his face, that made Wylan think he had been forced to take part to the game.  
\- Ready for Hide and Seek, merchling? – the Zemeni smiled. – Uncle Kaz will be the one who seeks. He can’t wait to start!  
\- Of course. You can tell that from my joyful expression – the Bastard of the Barrel replied.  
\- I’m going to hide with Granny Mimi! – Aenya announced, hugging Marya’s legs.  
Jesper’s lips curved in a cunning grin. Wylan couldn’t help but wonder if his husband was planning something...  
\- I’m starting to count – Kaz snorted, covering his own eyes. – Better for you to be quick to hide.  
Marya took Aenya in her arms and ran upstairs, both giggling. Wylan decided to follow their example.  
Hand in hand with Jesper, the reached the third floor, only stopping for a while to take a breath.  
\- Okay... any idea, merchling? – the sharpshooter panted.  
Wylan looked around: - Uh... yes! My mother’s room!  
There was a huge wardrobe in Marya’s bedroom, large enough to allow both to hide inside.  
They silently reached their hiding place, trying not to giggle.  
\- Are your sure Marya would let us? – Jesper said, opening the wardrobe and sitting down, tucking himself between a jacket and a long, red and white dress.  
Wylan sat near to him, almost closing the two doors, leaving just a little space between them.  
\- She won’t protest, unless we ruin her clothes. We just have to stay quiet and pay attention.  
\- Not stay still, right?  
\- Well... no, I think we can move carefully, like...  
He winced in surprise, when he felt Jesper’s lips against his mouth.  
\- Jes! – he laughed. – What are you doing?  
The Zemeni hugged his own long legs, resting his head on his knees: - I kissed you moving carefully. Can’t I kiss my beautiful, mechling husband?  
Wylan smiled, blushing. He approached Jesper’s lips to kiss him back, his hands caressing the Zemeni’s dark curls.  
\- My beautiful, sharpshooter husband – he whispered, mouth to mouth.  
He couldn’t ask for a better person to live his life with. They completed each other, gave each other support, faced together difficult situations.  
Side by side.  
\- Wy?  
The redhead awoke from his thoughts: - Yes?  
\- What are you thinking about?  
The young man shrugged: - I was just thinking that I love you so much.  
Jesper smiled, gently touching Wylan’s forehead with his own: - You’re such a cutie, merchling. And do you know what I am thinking of?  
\- What?  
\- A proposal...  
Wylan widened his bright blue eyes: - Okay, the last time you made me a proposal during a game you asked me to marry... what do you have in your mind, now?  
Jesper slowly parted from him, leaning his back against the panel of the wardrobe: - Well... we’re going to have busy months... business meetings, travels... our only break will probably be the Ravkan stay...  
\- I can’t wait for it – Wylan smiled. – We’ll also see Kuwei there... it’s been a while...  
\- He’s becoming a famous scientist, after all – the Zemeni replied. – Time is passing... Kaz is the king of Ketterdam criminality, Inej is one of the greatest contemporary pirate captains... Nina and Matthias are fixing the problems between Ravka and Fjerda and have their kids... two wonderful kids...  
\- Oh yes, I love them – Wylan replied. – Having Aenya around warms my heart. And Ghezen knows how much she makes me laugh, when she argues with Kaz!  
\- I love having her around too. Actually, I love having kids around. When Aenya or Leila’s laughter fills this house it’s so... magical. – he finished, mentioning Alys’ daughter, the smart, lovely little girl whose Suli traits made clear who her biological father was.  
\- Not to mention when they’re here together – the young merchant said, nodding. – Like yesterday.  
\- Yeah... you know, Wy? Leila told me she would like to have a little sibling...  
\- Oh, I know, Aenya persuaded her that having a baby brother is amazing...  
\- ... but she would also like a little adoptive cousin.  
Wylan took some moments before realizing what his husband hinted. His jaw dropped.  
\- Jes...  
\- Wy?  
\- I... oh my...  
The redhead took some moments to regularize his breath and thoughts. He looked for Jesper’s hand, squeezing it.  
\- This is... this is very unexpected... I mean... do you think it would be a good idea?  
The young Fabrikator gently pinched his husband’s cheek: - Well... maybe not immediately, since we also have a lot of things to do... but, I don’t know, in the future? We can discuss it leisurely, I know it’s not an easy decision. When we’ll want, when we’ll be ready. And, of course, if you want it too...  
Wylan took a deep breath. Adopting a child. Being fathers.  
His smiled shyly: - I never thought of this before and being uncles is extremely different than being fathers... but... but I think I could be ready, someday...  
Jesper kissed his temple: - We will take our time. Meanwhile, we’ll keep on adoring our nieces and nephew and the kids of the orphanage.  
\- Oh yes – Wylan nodded. – Using that building to give a home to those children was the best thing we could do. And my father wanted to turn it into his own, personal bank... sometimes I still cannot find a sense in this.   
\- Kaz probably would.  
They both giggled, then, Wylan rested his head on Jesper’s shoulder, interweaving their hands.  
\- We will be two wonderful fathers.  
\- At least, we’ll try our best – the Fabrikator whispered, sinking his mouth into his husband’s auburn curls and kissing his head.  
Wylan closed his eyes, trying to figure a picture of them playing with a lovely toddler in the living room, with Marya and Colm laughing and joining the game, when a sudden noise caught his attention.  
\- What was it? – he whispered.  
Before Jesper could take a peek, the doors of the wardrobe suddenly opened: the daily light hurt their eyes, used to the darkness, and something huge, heavy and covered in white fur, jumped on them, licking their faces.  
\- WHAT THE...  
Kaz’s voice reached their ears, mocking them: - One, two, I found those idiots too!  
\- You’re a cheater! – Aenya protested, behind him. – You cannot use Trassie to play Hide and Seek!  
The Bastard of the Barred widened his evil grin, folding his arms and bending over her: - I am a criminal, my dear princess. And criminals don’t play fair.  
\- You are a villain and a demon! – the little girl replied, facing him with an angry expression.  
\- This is the most accurate description ever – Jesper commented, gently persuading Trassel to exit from the wardrobe.  
Kaz shrugged, patting the wolf’s head: - You make those words sound in a negative way.  
\- They are negative! – Aenya grunted.  
\- You sure?  
\- Yes!  
Marya tried to hold her laughs, helping her son and son-in-law to go out of her wardrobe.  
Wylan smiled, kissing her on the cheek, then he looked at Kaz and Aenya, who were still discussing.  
The young merchant exchanged a quick glance with Jesper.  
They both widened their smiles.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Author’s Corner: Hi everyone, here my new update!  
> I’m sorry I’m taking so long, as I said, I’m writing my story for the Grishaverse Big Bang and it takes me time.  
> For the readers who are following “The Lost Goddess”, I’ll try to post a new chapter next week.  
> Okay, here we are with a new Wesper story! I hope you liked it.  
> I admit that I like the idea of Alys’ daughter being Bajan’s child, instead of Van Eck’s.  
> Aaand I announce that from the next stories Kuwei will appear too!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lynn


End file.
